I can't stay away
by akatsuki-ino-chan
Summary: Formerly know as Yamanaka Ino, the once lively girl lives a secluded life with Uchiha Sasuke. Will she ever be happy again? Is there more to this marriage than the fate of the Uchiha clan? I DON'T OWN NARUTO D: SasuIno
1. Chapter 1

Ino stared ahead, her once bright blue orbs that were so full of life and joy had been dulled to a somewhat grey pair. Ones that had forgotten what it meant to love, how it felt to laugh or so much as feel joy. There was nothing. Nothing but dark, cold, emotionless eyes. She gave after the day she said "I do" to the man who had seemed to be the one in her dreams. That day in which she had planned to be the best day of her life, the day when she would finally marry the man she loved. The day when she would walk down the aisle, _happy. _

But that day, she did not even smile. All she could think of was what she had brought herself into. He wasn't right for her. No matter how many reasons her mind could come up with supporting this, he heart had come up with a thousand more against it.

**FLASHBACK**

_Sakura walked into the room where her best friend was. No longer was Yamanaka Ino going to be Yamanaka Ino. In less than an hour, she was going to be Uchiha Ino. Oh, how happy Ino must be. She's getting married to the man she loved. The man that had almost ruined their friendship forever when they were young. _

_But Sakura was wrong. Oh so very wrong. _

_As soon as she had walked into the room, she saw Ino crying. At first Sakura had thought it was out of nervousness or happiness, but when Ino looked up to see Sakura there wasn't happiness or nervousness in her eyes. _

_There was Sadness. Fright. Pain. _

"_Ino! What's wrong?" Sakura questioned, hugging Ino._

"_I... I can't do this Sakura. I-I-I can't marry him!" Ino cried into Sakura's shoulder._

"_Ino, everything will be fine."She said rubbing her friends back in a comforting way. After all what could she do? Tell her to run away? She knew Ino was in love with him still, no matter what. "It's okay. When this is all over, you'll have no regrets."_

_Ino sniffled. "Y-You don't understand Sakura... The... The things he does... I... He said not to tell anyone! B-but... I can't d-do this. I can't m-m-marry him!" Ino cried._

"_What happened Ino?" Sakura asked worriedly. The things he does? He said not to tell anyone? Could this mean he..?_

"_Sa-sakura... He... He's been a-abusing me... Remember the day I told you I g-got a black eye f-from dropping a box dropping from the closet, or when I h-had bruises all over my legs and arms from falling down m-my s-st-stairs?" Ino stuttered, pausing. "They... He... Sasuke... He was the one who... who caused them..."_

_Ino looked down at the floor. "I just can't do this... I don't want the abuse... I don't want to lie about it... But I can't leave him... Sakura, I love him too much." _

_Sakura's eyes had widened. She looked at the blonde girl with pity. Such a beautiful girl so full of life and happiness. Why did she have to go through this? Why her? And why did Sasuke, of all people have to be the one to cause her pain?_

"_Ino... I just wan-"_

"_Ino, it's time to go. The ceremony is to start in ten minutes!" An excited brides maid explained, interrupting Sakura._

"_I guess I have to redo my make-up Sakura." Ino said with a forced, yet even weak smile. "I'll see you there."_

_With that, Sakura left after wishing Ino luck and heading for her spot as the maid of honour._

_Not five minutes later, Ino walked down the aisle linking arms with her father Inoichi who was to give her to Sasuke. _

_Sakura smiled at Ino, with Ino who tried to smile back, but it turned out as a pained look._

_And soon enough came the time when those two dreaded words were to come out of the soon to be married couples mouths. _

"_I do." The cold, emotionless words from Sasuke entered her mind._

"_And do you, Yamanaka Ino take Uchiha Sasuke to be your lawfully wedded husband?" The priest asked, turning to Ino._

_This was the moment. The moment that would change her life. Everyone's eyes fixed on her. Just like she had wanted. Next to Uchiha Sasuke. Just as she wanted. But there was something missing. There was no love there. No connection. No happiness between her and the man she had dreamed of marrying. Nothing._

_Sasuke looked down at her, with the slightest bit of hurt showing on his face. But his emotionless mask he always wore had covered it too well. He waited anxiously for Ino to say it._

_There was a ten second silence where everyone's eyes were on Ino. _

'_Make a decision to make yourself happy Ino.' Sakura tried to send the message to Ino's mind._

_Finally, Ino closed her eyes painfully and opened them. "I do."_

'_This was my decision, I can't back out now.' Ino thought regretfully, while turning to the Uchiha who was now facing her._

"_You may kiss the bride." Came the five words everyone had waited for._

_Soon after, came the party. Naturally, the bride and groom were to share the first dance. _

_The pair danced together, refusing to look at each other. Not only that, they had danced far apart for a couple who was sharing a slow dance. _

_They both knew the real reason why Sasuke had asked Ino to marry her. She was from one of Konoha's most noted clans. With the blood of her clan and that of his, their children would be perfect. The perfect killing machines. Not only that, but it would restore his clan. Nothing more. The marriage held no love. And if there was any to be shared between the two, it was certainly not showing._

_Everyone watched the two dance, staring at them in an odd fashion. Even Sai, the one who could not notice the simplest emotion, realized something was wrong. Something was terribly, terribly wrong._

**BACK TO INO.**

"Hn." Ino grunted. It was a habit that had rubbed off onto her from Sasuke. She didn't exactly know why she had ever loved him. All he ever done was grunted and glared at people. At the time when she had fallen in love with him, she thought he was so unpredictable and mysterious.

She smirked at her foolishness. Unpredictable and mysterious? No. All that he ever thought about was "avenging" his clan and restoring it. She thought that under the mask he had worn was a nice boy. One who would hold her when she was crying. One who would comfort her and take care of her when she was sick. One she would share all her secrets with.

No. It was all wrong. He didn't do any of those. When she was crying, he had told her to shut-up and stop being a kid. If he was in a good mood. Sasuke? Good mood? It was rare for THAT to happen. Sometimes he would beat her for disturbing her.

"See what happens when you let emotions get in your way? You disgust me." He would sometimes say.

When she was sick, she thought the Uchiha was finally realizing that he loved her. He was gentle with her then. He did everything he could to make her feel better and wouldn't leave her side at those times.

That was until the day his words came out in a somewhat happy tone. "Get better soon." He told her. "We don't want our children to get sick as much as her mother does."

At that her smile faded. That was the last straw. She finally lost her hope for a good life.

Not only was she not allowed to go out without having to be back by a certain time, but her husband, the man who was to love her and care for her only cared for the future of his clan. All he cared about was keeping his family alive. Ino was tossed aside. She lived a secluded life, with only rare visits from her best friend Sakura, who at times seemed to be the only one there for Ino. But now Sakura was off in her own life. She had married Naruto, the new Hokage.

Ino envied Sakura. What Ino would give to smile again. To laugh with her friends. To live her life.

But it was he who ruined it. He who left bruises and scars all over her.

Physically and mentally.

Ino finally reached the Uchiha compound and walked up to her bedroom where Sasuke had been waiting for her impatiently.

Sasuke looked up at her with a cold stare that told her there were going to be more bruises and cuts tonight.

"Where were you?" Sasuke asked her in a frightening tone.

But this didn't phase Ino. In fact, she just looked back at him with the same cold stare.

"What does it matter to you?" She replied in a cold voice. One that was lower than her usual voice.

With that, Sasuke had her pinned against the wall, with a kunai pressing to her neck, threatening to pierce her skin.

"What are you going to do, idot? Kill me?" She tested him. "Too bad. I guess the future for your clan is gone." She smirked.

Sasuke threw the kunai at the wall on the other side of the room and threw her on the bed, pinning her down again.

"Who do you think you're talking to?!" He yelled at her.

"Well, it feels like I'm talking to an idi-" She tried to reply before she was cut off by Sasuke's mouth crashing harshly onto hers.

This happened every night. It was like a routine. She would come home to an angry Sasuke who threatened to kill her, she got on his nerves and he took it out on her by either beating her or forcing himself upon her. Then the next morning, he came in serving her breakfast and apologizing. Ino was sick of it.

Sasuke ripped off his clothes and discarded his before forcing himself onto her. He really did wish he could make it all better for her. When he had proposed to her, he had promised her happiness and joy. But he did not know how to bring her to happiness now. He abused her and brought her down. He wished he was not like this anymore.

Before Sasuke had done anything else, he stopped. Ino looked up at him with an odd look, which he turned away from. Even after three years of being together, she still showed pain in her eyes. The pain he couldn't bear to look at.

"I...Ino..." He paused.

Ino stared up at him with a questioning look. 'He stuttered?' she thought, surprised. "Yes..?" She asked.

Sasukes face looked down at her sincerely for the first time ever since he proposed.

"I'm... I... I'm sorry." He said looking down at her sympathetically. "I want to make you happy. I want to see you smile again. I... I can't take it anymore. I promise... I won't do this again." He said, bring her into an embrace.

Ino felt the soothing warmth coming from his embrace. She could tell he meant what he said and hugged him back, resting her head on his shoulder.

"Thank you." She whispered, tears of happiness coming from her eyes.


	2. Stay close, don't go

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto! D: If I did, there would be maaaaaaaany many many things different. :D

Anyways, my second chapter to 'I Can't Stay Away'! :3

Umm. I know this chapter will be a bit different cause I didn't have any ideas.... but yaww.

* * *

Ino woke up the next morning and looked around. She noticed that it looked different from where she slept usually. _Oh right… his is Sasuke-sans room…_She remembered. This was so different. She never slept in here before… It was so… Comfortable and… Warm?

She noticed a pair of strong arms around her also, arms that made her feel safe. Arms that made her feel warm, and loved. Sasukes arms. _What? … When have I felt this feeling before? I know this feeling… But where from?_ She pondered the thought for a moment… _Could it be… The feeling of… When Sasuke and I were REALLY together?_ She asked herself.

She felt Sasuke shift a little bit and start to wake up. He inhaled the flowery scent of her hair. He wasn't fond of flowers, but this scent was different. It was like a drug to him, He couldn't get enough of it. He couldn't exactly put a name on it, but he knew who it belonged to. The girl in his arms. Ino.

"What the…" Sasuke said, causing Ino to catch her breath and tense. Was he going to hit her? She didn't know. After last night, Ino didn't know what to expect. It was weird having him act so kindly, yet he seemed so honest.

"G'morning." Sasuke greeted Ino, pulling her a little closer to him in a comforting way.

"Goo- Good morning, S-Sasuke-s-an." Ino stuttered. What would he do next? She had to admit, although Sasuke showed her much kindness last night, she wasn't sure what he would do. After she had agreed to marry him, he became different, more… unpredictable.

Sasuke looked into the mirror that was facing him and Ino.

"Don't be afraid…I won't hurt you anymore." He whispered in her ear, after seeing the fear in her eyes. "I promise."

He turned her towards him. "I promise." He said honestly. He couldn't blame her for being so afraid. She was so afraid. So sad. So… Broken. And he was the only one who could fix her.

He kissed her on the forehead and hugged her again. He loved her, so much. But… Did she love him back? He wouldn't blame her if she didn't, especially after all the pain and her the past two and a half years. At times he had seen her crying, even cutting herself. It had been so long since he seen her smile. Possibly… since the last time she had seen her with Sakura… Two years ago.

Ino looked up at him and her eyes softened. "Th-thank-you, S-Sasuke…" She replied hesitantly, before shakily hugging him back.

"Ino… I have something I need to tell you. I-" Sasuke began before being interrupted by the door bell ringing.

"I… I'll get that…" Ino said, getting up out of Sasukes embrace and heading for the front door, straightening her clothes and hair. As soon as she opened the door, her eyes widened and she gasped.

Sasuke sat up in his bed and sighed. Just when he was going to tell her, they had to be interrupted. He would have to tell her when she got back. He heard voices, but he couldn't make out what was being said or who was saying it.

He waited five minutes… Ten minutes… fifteen minutes.

Finally, after twenty minutes of waiting, Ino came back with her anbu clothes and mask she normally wore on had been promoted to Anbu three months before Sasuke had proposed. Sasuke looked over at her questionably.

"I have a mission. I'm not even aloud to explain the details to you Sasuke-san. All I can tell you is when I am expected to come back… That is if you would like to know." She explained to him as much as she was aloud to.

"How…How long?" He asked, afraid she would say it was longer than what he wanted her to stay away for.

"I should be expected to be back within three weeks." She said blankly, changing into her Anbu clothes. She finished changing and walked towards the door.

"Sasuke, I may not come back. There are chances that the enemy will try to do something. Of course, I'm not going alone though. There are two other who will come with me." Ino said, stopping at the door. She didn't want to worry him, but she had to tell him this. Yes, there were chances that it would take longer than three weeks. Yes, there were chances she could be kidnapped by spies of Akatsuki, or possibly even spies of Orochimaru. And, if worst came to worst, yes, there was a chance-

"Ino, you could die or be killed." Sasuke said, with a somewhat worried look on his face. "Ino… Don't take this mission, I don't want yo-"

"Sasuke, this was MY descision." Ino said firmly, staring at Sasuke. "I cannot go back on this either. Once I agree to this, it's done."

Sasuke looked pained. "I know… I just… I don't want… I…"

Ino looked at Sasuke, she never seen him like this. "Sasuke, I'll be fine. You don't need to worry…" She told him, putting her mask on. "I'll… I'll see you in three weeks."

She walked towards the front door, Sasuke following her.

"Ino, I l-" Sasuke started only to be interrupted by Ino.

"I love you Sasuke." She said before disappearing.

_I love you too Ino… _Sasuke thought, staring at the spot Ino had been just been standing.

* * *

Ino arrived at the Hokages office, knocking on the door.

"Come in." She heard Naruto's voice say.

She walked in, bowing to Naruto, the Newly announced Hokage. And it was rightfully his spot, especially after it was found what Danzo had been planning.

"Ino, there is no need for you to bow to me. You're a friend." Naruto said kindly. "Now, for the details of this mission. Ino, Suigetsu, Karin, You are going to spy on the Akatsuki. Also, there are some of Orochimaru's spies out there. You will also have to watch for them, and if possible, get information of them."

Ino could have sworn she saw Karin smirk through her mask, and Suigetsu frown. How Karin was accepted into Konoha, Ino did not know. EVERYONE knew she was still a supporter of Orochimaru. Everyone except Naruto. It was all because of when he dragged Sasuke back to Konoha, he had to guarantee Sasukes team would be safe. Karin had lied to Naruto so she could still be close to Sasuke.

Suigetsu on the other hand, well he was someone to trust. Ino developed a friendly liking for him when he came to the village. Sure, the other girls had backed away after seeing Suigetsu's… teeth. Ino for one, didn't mind it. It defined him. It made him unique from the rest of the boys in Konoha. Not only that, they had become friends. The best of friends really. Suigetsu was the only one other than Juugo, Karin and Naruto who was aloud in the house.

Juugo was rather quiet, so Ino didn't know him too well.

Ino didn't need to get to know Karin to know that she had hated Ino for 'Stealing her Sasuke away from her.'. They would occasionally get into the fight, in which Karin would always be defeated.

Suigetsu had always shown kindness to Ino. He always brought something for Ino when he came over, always. Weather it was big or small. But what Ino did not notice was that Suigetsu's eyes always lit up when she walked into the room. Karin noticed. He was clearly smitten by the girl. EVERY boy in Konoha had a crush on Ino at one point. Suigetsu, he had fallen in love with her at first sight when he had come to Konoha with Sasuke.

"You must report everything that is going on with and between Akatsuki and the left over people from Orochimaru. It is vital to us that we know what is going on for the next three weeks. Now, go off to your mission." Naruto said.

Everyone bowed and filed out, Ino going last.

"Oh, and Ino." Naruto said, causing Ino to stop in her tracks.

"Yes?" She answered.

"Keep an eye on Karin. I know that in her mind, she still supports Orochimaru, so she may turn against you and Suigetsu while spying on Orochimaru. Suigetsu has also been notified of this." Naruto told her.

"Yes, I will keep that in mind." She said, leaving.

As soon as they all reached the outskirts of the village and signed out, Suigetsu and Karin had started a fight over who knows what. Ino watched the two, getting irritated. _How did Sasuke put up with them on missions?_ She wondered.

"Well, we'll just ask Ino." She heard Suigetsu saying to Karin. "Ino, I would obviously win in a fight against Karin, what with my muscles and Samehada and all. Right?" Suigetsu questioned Ino.

"Well, obviously. No offense Karin, but Suigetsu is waaay stronger than you'll ever be." Ino said thoughtfully. "But of course, you'll always have something Suigetsu doesn't, remember?" She added.

Karin looked at Ino. Ino could have sworn Karin was deciding between trying to beat Ino up or thanking her. She didn't quite catch on to what Ino was saying though.

"And what would that be?" Karin said in a cocky way, as if she knew what Ino was saying.

"Your chakra detecting and healing ninjutsu, obviously. You shouldn't even have to ask me." Ino said, knowing fully well that Karin didn't catch on to what she was saying.

"Ah Ino, your always right about things. I don't know why Karin or anyone for that matter would doubt you." Suigetsu complimented her, pulling something in a small box out of his pocket. "Ah, before we were sent on this mission… I stopped by a store and saw something I thought you might like."

Suigetsu handed her the box, his cheeks turning to a light blush behind his mask as Ino accepted the gift.

Ino may not have noticed Suigetsu's giddiness, but Karin did. _What's so great about that blonde bitch anyways?! _Karin asked herself. It wasn't fair to her. Karin had everything Ino did, right? Why wouldn't the guys go after her?

As Ino opened the box Suigetsu watched her. When she moved the cotton away from the object inside she gasped and looked over at Suigetsu, then back at the object in the box.

"Sui… Suigetsu… This… It's beautiful… Suigetsu, thank you." She said happily, hugging him.

"You… Your welcome." Suigetsu replied, stuttering. He hugged her back. "Hey, you should put it on though.

"Oh, okay. I'd love to!" Ino accepted while Suigetsu took the present out of it's box and put it around Ino's neck. It was a sterling silver cosmos with amethyst jewels as petals, entwined with another golden cosmos with Sapphire jewels as petals. The flowers were small, but beautiful and came on a silver chain.

Ino flipped up her mask briefly for Suigetsu and Karin to see what it had looked like.

"You look amazing in it!" Suigetsu explained, pulling Ino into another hug and spinning her around.

Karin looked at the two disgusted. "You two disgust me!" She yelled at the two, making Suigetsu stop and put Ino down.

"Well… Um, thanks Suigetsu." Ino said, flattered by Suigetsu. "It must have cost a fortune though! I feel terrible for having you buy me this."

"Oh, it was nothing." Suigetsu lied, putting a hand behind his head. It cost him 500,000 yen to be honest. Of course, he wouldn't tell Ino. "Besides, I still have plenty of money left." Another lie. He only had 1,000 yen left.

"Oh, well I'm glad that you didn't spend all your money on me." She said smiling through her mask.

"Let's just continue the mission before you two end up doing god knows what!" Karin said. "I want to be back to see Sasuke-kun as quick as possible." She said dreamily.

"Yeah. Let's go then, Suigetsu!" Ino said grabbing his hand and catching up easily with Karin who had started running off.

Karin shot a glare at Ino. She despised the girl so much. Well, Karin only had to put up with her for three weeks, then Sasuke could be hers finally!

* * *

A few hours later of running towards their destination, Suigetsu flattering Ino, and Karin yelling at Suigetsu for being an idiot they all stopped and set up camp for the night. Karin would take first watch for two hours, then Ino for another two and then Karin for the rest of the night.

The two kunoichi got into their sleeping bags, and Ino looked over to see Karin glaring at her. _What WAS her problem?_ Ino thought. And she was soon to find out.

"What the hell is your problem with me Karin?" Ino demanded. "Seriously, I have done nothing to you that should piss you off, and yet you hold a grudge against me."

Karin intensified her glare. "It's you. It's how EVERY boy likes you. It's how you have MY man and I'm left behind with no one to love me!" Karin complained. "It's not fair! What do you have that I don't?"

"YOUR man?! I'm sorry, but me and Suigetsu are just friends." Ino said, thinking that Karin was jealous of Suigetsu showering her in gifts and compliments every time he saw her.

"Ew! What the hell are you talking about?!" Karin shrieked. "I'm talking about Sasuke-kun! Suigetsu is a gross, despicable IDIOT! Sasuke-kun is a good looking man that Suigetsu could NEVER compare to! How could he like someone like YOU?! Your not even his type of girl!"

Ino glared at Karin. "You… don't ever insult Suigetsu like that again. I hate people like you. People who insult people because of what they look like." Ino said angrily, getting out of her sleeping bag. " Oh, and Sasuke is not into the CLINGY. . BITCHY. GIRLS." Ino said, poking Karin harshly into the head, with every word she used to describe Karin.

With that, Karin was out of her sleeping bag raising up, taller than Ino trying to intimidate her. Ino, of course wasn't intimidated by Karin's tallness.

"Get out of my face Karin, or your going to get hurt." Ino threatened.

"What are you gonna do about it, PIG?" Karin said, pushing Ino, who didn't budge.

Suigetsu heard the two arguing behind him. He already knew the result of the fight. There was no way she could stand up to her.

Suddenly, Karin was out of the tent with a bloody nose and a now bruising eye. "Oh, she's one dead bitch." She said to herself.

"Why fight against her when you know it's a losing fight?" Suigetsu questioned her. "You know your just going to lose."

"SHUTUP SUIGETSU!" Karin yelled at him, going back into the tent, only to be literally kicked out again by Ino, followed by her belongings being thrown out at her.

"Next time it would be wise to keep your dirty mouth closed!" Ino yelled at her, before zipping up the tent. "Oh, and Suigetsu, wake me up when it's my turn." Ino said calmly before falling asleep.

Karin groaned before falling asleep. She would get Ino back when both her and Suigetsu were sleeping. Yes, she had her plan.

After Suigetsu was finished, he woke Ino who kept watch for the next two hours unbothered. She knew Karin wouldn't try anything on her because she was too afraid of getting beaten up by Ino again.

Finally, Ino kicked Karin when it was her time to watch. "Hey KAR." Ino said in a mock of happiness. "Time for you to watch!" Ino said flipping Karin in her sleeping bag upside down, having her flip out.

"Ugh." Was all Karin could say while Ino walked over to the only tent and went in. "Have a nice sleep." Karin said in a fake tone while Ino ignored her comment and went to sleep in the tent beside Suigetsu.

Oh yes, Ino would have a nice sleep while Karin got her revenge that night.

* * *

Gah, I hope you guys liked it. Yeah, I know that Sasuke was going to make it up to Ino, but I didn't know what to do. D: maybe in the next few chapters though. :3

. Anyways, I hope you all enjoyed it and please please PLEEEEEEEEASEEEEEEEEE review!

Loves ya! : D


End file.
